inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Concept Games
The concept games are ideas for games that the Inka Team use mainly in Facebook polls to allow fans to choose what they want to play next. All of these ideas were either never used or used later. Some examples are Mordecai saw game, Rigby Saw Game (When they were originally Regular Show Saw Game), Futurama Saw Game, Obama Ghostbusters and Maggie Saw Game which all of them were options to choose in the same poll that Slenderman saw game won. Unused Concept Games without known plots * Untitled American Dad Game * One Direction Saw Game * Naruto Shippuden Saw Game * Obama Avengers * Obama Ball Z 2 * Obama and the Chocolate Factory * Obama Back to the Future * Obama Matrix * OBAMA POTTER 2: the return of voldemord * Obama Resident Evil 2 * Untitled Family Guy Game * Untitled Scooby Doo Game * Toy Story Saw Game * Obama 10 Alien Force * Barbie Saw Game * Teletubbies Attack * WonderLand Rescue * Hogwarts Rescue * Mario Princess Peach Rescue * Bender vs. Robotron * Stephen Hawking Alien Invasion * Obama Lost * Alf: Melmac Return * Obama and the Avengers Unused Concept Games with Known Plots Untitled Capture Alberto Fujimori Game Capture the former Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori According to the Inka Leader, this game was cancelled due to the official capture of Alberto Fujimori. Shrek Christmas Rescue Shrek has to save Donkey who was kidnapped by Pigsaw in christmas night. Inkagames Crazy Christmas The Inka Team is crelebrating Christmas when suddenly Pigsaw appears and forces them to play his evil game. Obama Crazy Christmas Obama is about to celebrate christmas when suddenly Pigsaw appears and tells him that he kidnapped his family again and has to win his game in order to get them back. Games released even if they lost the poll * Futurama Saw Game * Obama Ghostbusters * Maggie Saw Game Concept Games that evolved into different Games This concept Games are the original ideas for released games that were changed due to certain circunstances. This list does not include re-titled games. Lio Messi and the Cup Thief * There were a lot of other titles like: Messi, the World Cup of Soccer and Greek mythology and the movies Percy Jackson and the Thief of Lightning as well as Fury of the Titans. Then Inka Games have decided to combine all these things into one game that was now titled: World Cup Rescue. Obama and the Mystery of Oz * It should have been Obama that takes on this adventure, but was then changed to Selena Gomez in Oz. Regular Show Saw Game * Pigsaw forces Mordecai and Rigby to play his evil game. * Turned into Mordecai saw game and Rigby Saw Game due to the lack of resources to make the two characters playable at the same time. Cody Jones Santa Claus Rescue * Cody has to rescue Santa Claus who is held prisoner in a Chocolate Factory by the evil Billy Wonka. * Turned into Cody Jones Chocolate Factory due to the decision to make the Mexican Comedian Chespirito Tribute Game Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (then titled Chavo and the Christmas Present) the christmas game due to the Holiday was closer. Pepe's Five Nights at Freddy's * Unknown Plot involving Former President of Uruguay Pepe Mujica, Freddy Fazbear Pizza, FNAF characters and Pigsaw. * Turned into Pepe saw game due to the development of the original concept for Youtubers Saw Game as the FNAF theme was given to ITownGamePlay. Youtubers Saw Game (Original Concept) * Famous Youtubers iTownGamePlay, JuegaGerman, Fernanfloo, Vegetta777 and ElRubiusOMG have to play the evil puppet's game by surviving five different videogame worlds. * Replaced by the released version of Youtubers Saw Game (Originally titled Youtubers Saw Game Christmas Nightmare) featuring more Youtubers besides the five ones who have their individual Saw Game. Main reason unknown but probably due to the launch date. Yet to be confirmed Concept Games These are games that the Inka Team mentioned the possibility to make in the future, however their current status are just concept games. The Simpsons Saw Game * The Evil Puppet forces Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Grampa Abe to play his evil game. Category:Unreleased Material Category:Behind the Scenes